Haus Tully
}} Das Haus Tully von Schnellwasser (im Original: House Tully of Riverrun) ist eines der Großen Häuser von Westeros. Das Oberhaupt der Familie trägt den Titel Lord von Schnellwasser und Oberster Herr des Tridents. Das Haus herrscht von der Burg Schnellwasser aus. Gegenwärtig wird die Familie von Edmure Tully angeführt, dem Sohn des verstorbenen Hoster Tully. Das Wappen des Hauses Tully zeigt eine springende, silberne Forelle auf roten und blauem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Familie, Pflicht, Ehre". In der Serie Geschichte Der Erbauer von Schnellwasser war Axel Tully, welcher seinen Sitz am Zusammenfluss des Roten Arms des Trident und des Trommelstein errichtete. Die Burg wurde noch nie durch Gewalt eingenommen. Zu den großen Häusern von Westeros stiegen die Tullys in den Eroberungskriegen auf. Lord Edmyn Tully rebellierte gegen den König der Eiseninseln und der Flusslande, Harren dem Schwarzen, unterstützt durch das einfallende Haus Targaryen. Weitere Flusslords schlossen sich seiner Sache an. Als Aegon Targaryen die Herrschaft des Eisernen Throns etablierte, belohnte er Edmyn und erhob ihn zum Obersten Herrn der Flusslande. Das derzeitige Oberhaupt ist Edmure Tully. Seine Schwestern, Catelyn und Lysa Tully, wurden während Roberts Rebellion mit Eddard Stark und Jon Arryn verheiratet, um dadurch ein Bündnis ihrer Häuser zu besiegeln. Während der Regentschaft von König Robert Baratheon, steht das Haus Tully treu zur Königsfamilie. Staffel 1 Zu Beginn des Krieges der Fünf Könige wird das Haus Tully durch das Haus Lennister angegriffen und erklärt seine Unterstützung dem Haus Stark, welches ihnen beisteht und bei der Rückeroberung der Flusslande hilft. Nach dem Tod von Eddard Stark und der Ernennung von Joffrey Baratheon zum König, schließt sich das Haus Tully durch die enge Verbundenheit mit dem Haus Stark, dem König des Nordens, Robb Stark, an. Das Haus Tully wird förmlich wegen ihrer Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron ihrer Ländereien und Titel beraubt. Bei der Unterredung Catelyns mit Lord Walder wird klar, dass dieser nicht gerade erbaut darüber ist, dass Lord Hoster sein Haus stets mit Geringschätzung zu begegnen scheint. Beispielsweise dadurch, dass er keines seiner Kinder mit einem von Lord Freys verheiratet oder auch durch die abwertende Bezeichnung als der "Späte Lord Frey". Staffel 3 thumb|300pxAuf Harrenhal erhält Catelyn die Nachricht, dass ihr Vater Hoster Tully gestorben ist und macht sich auf nach Schnellwasser. Dort angekommen wird ihr Vater, gemäß der Traditionen des Hauses Tully, auf einem brennenden Boot bestattet. Nachdem Robb nicht wie vereinbart eine Frey heiratete, wird um die Unterstützung des Hauses Frey zu erhalten, die Vermählung von Edmure Tully mit einer Frey-Tochter geplant. Im Laufe der als Roten Hochzeit bekannten Geschehnisse wird der Anführer des Hauses Tully gefangen genommen und Catelyn Stark getötet. Brynden Tully gelingt die Flucht. Staffel 6 Schnellwasser wird von Truppen unter dem Kommando Brynden Tullys von Haus Frey zurückerobert und gehalten. Haus Mallister und Haus Schwarzhain halten den Tullys die Treue und haben sich ebenso erhoben. Außerdem stachelt die Bruderschaft ohne Banner das Gemeine Volk gegen die Freys auf. Jaime Lennister wird von Tommen Baratheon damit beauftragt, den Freys bei der Zurückeroberung der Festung Schnellwasser zu helfen. Die Freys drohen Brynden bereits jeden Tag damit seinen Neffen Edmure zu töten, wenn er nicht aufgibt, doch der Schwarzfisch bleibt stur. Dort angekommen übernimmt Jaime das Kommando über die Belagerung und versucht mit Brynden zu verhandeln. Dieser lehnt jedoch nach einem kurzen Gespräch die Verhandlungen ab und ist entschlossen mit seinen paar hundert Männern und Vorräten für zwei Jahre, Schnellwasser zu verteidigen. Nach einem Gespräch mit Jaime, wird Edmure Tully als Gefangener der Freys entlassen und ist genötigt, sich als rechtmäßiger Erbe und Burgherr zu präsentieren. Brynden wittert die Falle und weist den Kommandanten von Schnellwasser an, nicht darauf einzugehen. Doch der erkennt in Edmure seinen rechtmäßigen Herrn und lässt ihn eintreten, um kurz darauf dessen Befehl zu gehorchen, die Waffen niederzulegen und die Tore für die Lennisters zu öffnen. Als er dann noch den Befehl erhält Ser Brynden in Ketten an die Freys zu übergeben, sieht man ihm im Gesicht an, dass er das nicht von seinem Lord gedacht hätte, dennoch befolgt er den Befehl. Der Schwarzfisch schickt Brienne fort, bevor er im alleinigen Kampf gegen die neuen Besatzer fällt. Haus Frey erhält erneut Schnellwasser und Edmure bleibt ihre Geisel. Später erfährt man, dass ebenso eine Lennister-Garnison zurückbleibt. Staffel 8 Nach dem Tod aller männlichen Mitglieder des Hauses Frey und der Befreiung von Edmure Tully, regiert das Haus Tully wieder über die Flusslande. Bei der großen Ratssitzung in Königsmund repräsentiert Lord Edmure Tully die Flusslande in der Entscheidung, wer der nächste König werden soll. Militär In der Anfangsphase des Krieges der Fünf Könige verwüstete Ser Gregor Clegane die Flusslande und viele Lords verstärkten eher ihre Sitze, als Truppen zum allgemeinen Heer beizusteuern, was die Truppenstärke des Tullyheeres reduzierte. Dann spaltete sich das Lennisterheer auf. Lord Tywin nahm die südlichen Flusslande ein. Wohingegen Ser Jaime das andere Heer auf Schnellwasser zuhielt. Hier trafen sie in der Schlacht am Goldzahn auf das Heer der Tullys und zerschlugen einen Großteil des Heeres. Die Überlebenden zogen sich nach Schnellwasser zurück und die Belagerung von Schnellwasser began. Nach dem Eingreifen durch Robb Starks Armee von Norden her wurde die Belagerung nach der Schlacht im Wisperwald und der Schlacht der Lager aufgehoben, darauf schlossen sich die Tullys mit ihren Vasallen Robb Stark an. Während der Roten Hochzeit wurde das Nordheer und die Streitkräfte der Flusslande nahezu ausgelöscht. Nur eine kleine Gruppe von knapp 400 Männern unter dem Schwarzfisch entkam und versteckten sich im Untergrund. Es gelang ihnen später Schnellwasser zurückzuerobern. Als jedoch Edmure Tully zur Kapitulation aufrief folgten die Männer seinem Befehl und gingen in die Gefangenschaft. Der übliche Tullysoldat trägt einen dunkelgrünen/braunen Waffenrock, darüber ein Kettenhemd und über dem Kettenhemd einen Waffenrock aus kleinen Metall/Eisen, Leder oder Stahlplättchen, die aussehen, wie Fischschuppen. Diese Art von Rüstung schützt den gesamten Oberkörper (Arme ausgenommen) und ist zudem leichter, damit aber auch weniger schützend. Helmersatz stellt das Kettenhemd da. Sie tragen Dreiecksschilde mit dem Wappen des Hauses Tully. Standardmäßig sind die Soldaten mit Schwert und Speer gelegentlich auch mit Armbrust ausgestattet. Offiziere und Lords tragen auch das Wappen ihres Hauses, bzw. dem sie dienen, auf der Brust. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist das Haus Tully von Schnellwasser eines der Großen Häuser der Sieben Königslande. Lord Hoster Tully herrscht über die Flusslande, von dem Sitz der Tullys aus, bekannt als Schnellwasser. Ihr Wappen zeigt eine springende silberne Forelle auf einem blau und rot gewelltem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Familie, Pflicht, Ehre". Mitglieder der Familie neigen zu kastanienbraunem Haar, hohen Wangenknochen und strahlend blauen Augen. Geschichte Das Haus Tully ist ein altes Adelsgeschlecht, das zurückreicht bis in das Zeitalter der Helden. Im Gegensatz zu anderen großen Häusern, herrschten sie nie als Könige, aber über Schnellwasser für tausende von Jahren, als Vasallen der jeweiligen Könige. Das Haus Tully erlangte Bedeutung in den Eroberungskriegen, als Lord Edmyn Tully die rebellierenden Flusslords anführte, die König Harren dem Schwarzen den Rücken kehrten und sich Aegon dem Eroberer anschlossen. Edmyn wurde mit der Herrschaft über die Flusslande belohnt. Im Drachentanz, herrschten die Tullys, zumindest dem Namen nach, über die streitsüchtigen Flusslords. Die Tullys scheinen keine aktive Rolle im Bürgerkrieg eingenommen zu haben, im Gegensatz zu ihren Vasallen, wie die Schwarzhains und die Freys. Lord Medgar Tully nahm am Turnier von Aschfurt teil. Er trat im ersten Kampf gegen Ser Umfried Hardyng an und wurde besiegt. Zwei Jahre später, während der Herrschaft von Aerys I. Targaryen, gab es einen neuen Lord Tully, einen Jungen von acht Jahren in 211 n. A. E. Er war von Frauen umgeben, was darauf hindeutet, dass er keine Brüder oder Onkel besaß. Neuere Geschichte Angesichts der geographischen Verwundbarkeit der Flusslande, war das Haus Tully regelmäßig durch Angriffe bedroht und auf der Suche nach Verbündeten. Lord Hoster Tully versuchte seinen Bruder Ser Brynden Tully, einen Helden im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige, mit Bethanien Redwyne zu verheiraten, doch Brynden wollte nichts davon hören. Dadurch begann ein langjähriger Streit zwischen beiden, durch den sich Brynden den Spitznamen "Schwarzfisch" verdiente, welcher ihn als schwarzes Schaf der Familie ausweisen sollte. Hoster nahm auch Mündel bei sich auf, Petyr Baelish, ein dubioser Nachkomme von den Fingern. Petyr verliebte sich in Catelyn, die älteste Tochter von Lord Tully, wurde aber abgewiesen. Als Trost, nahm er die Jungfräulichkeit von Lysa, Hosters anderer Tochter. Hoster verbot die Ehe zwischen Petyr und einer seiner Töchter, aufgrund seiner niedrigen Stellung, und befahl Lysa Mondtee zu trinken, um eine Schwangerschaft mit Petyrs Kind zu verhindern. Hoster nahm das Angebot von Lord Tywin Lennister an, dessen Sohn Ser Jaime Lennister mit Lysa zu verheiraten, aber unerwartet trat Jaime der Königsgarde bei, ehe das Vorhaben realisiert wurde. Hoster wies Tywins neues Angebot zurück, der als Ersatz für Jaime, seinen jüngeren Sohn Tyrion vorschlug. Weitere Vorschläge wurden durch das Haus Brax und andere gemacht, aber Hoster akzeptierte schließlich das Angebot von Lord Rickard Stark, durch das Catelyn mit Brandon Stark verlobt wurde, dem Erben von Winterfell. Petyr Baelish duellierte sich für Catelyns Gunst mit Brandon, was zu seiner Verbannung aus Schnellwasser führte. Die Hinrichtung von Brandon und Rickard durch Aerys II. Targaryen komplizierte die Angelegenheit, jedoch schloss sich Lord Hoster der Rebellion von Lord Robert Baratheon gegen die Targaryen-Herrschaft an, was durch die Ehe von Catelyn und Brandons Bruder, Lord Eddard Stark, und der zwischen Lysa und Lord Jon Arryn besiegelt wurde. Die Flusslande waren ein bedeutender Schauplatz in Roberts Rebellion. Lord Hoster kämpfte in der Schlacht der Glocken und zerschlug die Royalisten-Häuser Gotbrook, Darry, Muton und Ryger. Die Kontrolle über seine Vasallen war nicht vollständig; abgesehen von diesen widerspenstigen Häusern, verzögerte das Haus Frey sein Eintreffen in der Entscheidungsschlacht am Trident, die in den Flusslanden ausgetragen wurde. Nach dem Krieg, begleiteten die Tully-Mädchen ihre Ehemänner zu den Sitzen ihrer Häuser. Ser Brynden begleitete Lysa zum Tal von Arryn, wo er später zum Ritter des Tores ernannt wurde. A Game of Thrones Lord Hoster Tully ist ein alter Mann, der an einer Krankheit leidet, die es ihm unmöglich macht das Bett zu verlassen. Seine Aufgaben fielen an seinen Sohn und Erben, Ser Edmure Tully. Nach dem unerwarteten Tod ihres Mannes, Jon Arryn, schickte Lysa eine verschlüsselte Nachricht von der Ehr zu Catelyn Tully, um sie vor den Lennisters zu warnen. Catelyn segelte nach Königsmund, wo sie ihren Mann Eddard Stark über das erfolglose Attentat auf ihren Sohn Bran informieren wollte. Petyr Baelish, jetzt Meister der Münze, sagte ihr, dass der Dolch Tyrion Lennister gehört. Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell, wurde Tyrion von Catelyn gefangen genommen und für ein Gericht zu ihrer Schwester nach Hohenehr gebracht. Lord Tywin Lennister schickte Plünderer in die Flusslande, um Vergeltung zu üben und rief in Lennishort zu den Bannern. Die Tullys entsenden Überlebende der Angriffe, gemeinsam mit einer hochgeborenen Delegation, damit sie den Eisernen Thron um Gerechtigkeit bitten. Mittlerweile beordert Edmure eine Defensivstreitmacht zur Grenze der Westlande, wo sie von Ser Jaime Lennister bei der Schlacht am Goldzahn zerschlagen wird, der danach weiter vorrückt, Edmure gefangen nimmt, dessen Truppen zerstreut und den Sitz der Tullys belagert. Derweil unterliegt Lysas Kämpfer, Vardis Egen, im Urteil durch Kampf, wodurch Tyrion seine Freiheit zurück erhält. Lysa weigert sich, mit den Truppen des Tals, Krieg gegen die Lennisters zu führen. Ser Brynden der Schwarzfisch, angewidert durch ihr Verhalten, verlässt seinen Posten, um sich Catelyns Sohn, Robb Stark, bei der Verteidigung von Schnellwasser anzuschließen. Robb gelingt es durch ein brillantes Manöver, Ser Jaime den Königsmörder gefangen zu nehmen. Brynden befehligt die Einheit, welche Jaime aus seinem Lager und in die Schlacht im Wisperwald lockt. Danach brach Robb die Belagerung um Schnellwasser durch einen ehrgeizigen Überraschungsangriff, der von Brynden angeführt wird. Lord Tytos Schwarzhain, der Befehlshaber der Garnison von Schnellwasser, machte einen Ausfall gegen die Rückseite der Lennisters und rettete dadurch Edmure. Nach der Schlacht der Lager wird in der Großen Halle von Schnellwasser Robb Stark von den anwesenden Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande zum König des Nordens erklärt. Inzwischen fordert König Joffrey von Lord Hoster, Ser Edmure und Ser Brynden, sowie anderen hohen Lords, den Treueeid oder droht sie als Verräter zu brandmarken, wodurch sie Land und Titel verwirkt hätten. A Clash of Kings Ser Brynden versöhnt sich mit seinem sterbenden Bruder Hoster, bevor er Robb, König des Tridents, bei dem Feldzug in die Westlande begleitet. Er befehligt die Vorreiter und führt die Vorhut, welche eine dritte Lennister-Streitmacht in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt zerschlägt. Catelyn reitet für Verhandlungen mit Renly Baratheon in den Süden, aber Renly wird bei Strumkap ermordet, kurz nachdem sie eine Allianz beschlossen. Ser Edmure bleibt in Schnellwasser. Er nimmt das gemeine Volk der Flusslande in seinen Mauern auf, mit dem Ziel, sie vor den Plünderern der Lennisters zu schützen, reduziert dadurch aber die Vorräte von Schnellwasser. Er macht unwissentlich Robbs Strategie zu nichte, als er Lord Tywins Übergang am Trident verhinderte. Als Catelyn vom angeblichen Tod ihrer beiden Söhne, Bran und Rickon, erfährt, sorgt sie für weitere Komplikation, durch die Freilassung von Jaime Lennister aus dem Kerker von Schnellwasser. Sie überträgt Brienne von Tarth die Aufgabe, Jaime nach Königsmund zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, dadurch ihre Töchter, Sansa und Arya, zurückzuerhalten. Für seine Dienste bei dem Abschluss eines Bündnisses zwischen den Häusern Tyrell, Lennister und dem Haus Baratheon von Königsmund, wird Lord Petyr Baelish von König Joffrey Baratheon, nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, zum Obersten Herrn des Trident ernannt. Gemäß dem Eisernen Thron, ersetzt Petyr den rebellischen Hoster als Lehnsherrn der Flusslande. A Storm of Swords In seiner letzten Woche, lag Lord Hoster im Delirium und erinnerte sich mit Bedauern daran, dass er Lysa befahl, die Schwangerschaft mit Petyrs Kind abzubrechen. Edmure und Catelyn, letztere unter Hausarrest, sind bei ihm, als sein Leben endet, aber ihre Rufe nach Lysa blieben unbeantwortet. Sie bleibt im Tal, wo sie Petyr Baelish heiratet. Durch Hosters Tod, wird Edmure Lord von Schnellwasser. In Übereinstimmung mit traditionellen Bestattungsriten der Tullys, wird Hosters Körper auf einem Boot auf den Fluss geschickt, zu Wasser gelassen von sieben seiner Vasallen, und das Boot wird durch einen brennenden Pfeil entzündet, abgeschossen von seinem Erben, obwohl Schwarzfisch diese Aufgabe für Edmure übernehmen musste. Robb kehrte aus dem Westen nach Schnellwasser zurück und war verheiratet mit Jeyne Westerling, einem unbedeutenden Vasall der Lennisters, wodurch er seinen Ehevertrag mit dem Haus Frey brach. Weil er Robbs Strategie erschwert hatte, stimmte Edmure zu, an seiner statt eine Frey-Tochter zu ehelichen. Schwarzfisch wird zum Warden of the Southern Marches, Wächter der südlichen Marschen, ernannt und hält Schnellwasser, während die anderen die Hochzeit besuchen. Als die Möglichkeit besprochen wurde, vom Schwarzfisch ein Lösegeld für Arya Stark zu verlangen, sagt der Sänger Tom aus Siebenbächen, dass die Tullys ein säuerlicher, misstrauischer Haufen seien. Während bei den Zwillingen die Ehe zwischen Edmure und Roslin Frey geschlossen wird, verraten die Freys und Boltons die Tullys und Starks in der Roten Hochzeit. Catelyn, Robb und viele andere Hochzeitsgäste werden ermordet und damit das heilige Gastrecht aufs gröbste verletzt. In Verhöhnung der Bestattungsbräuche der Tullys, wird Catelyn nackt von den Burgmauern in den Fluss geworfen. Lord Edmure wird festgesetzt und das Haus Tully verliert seine Ländereien, Titel und Einkünfte. Die Herrschaft von Schnellwasser und damit verbundenen Privilegien, werden dem neu gegründeten Haus Frey von Schnellwasser übertragen, obwohl der Status des Hauses Tully als Lehnsherr der Flusslande bereits dem früheren Mündel Petyr Baelish übertragen wurde, dem gegenwärtigen Lord von Harrenhal. Ser Brynden wird bei Schnellwasser von den Freys belagert, eine letzte Bastion der Gegner der Lennisters im Süden. Inzwischen wird Lysa von ihrem neuen Ehemann, Petyr Baelish, ermordet. Hofstaat Mitglieder * Lord {Hoster Tully} - Lord von Schnellwasser und Oberster Herr der Flusslande. Starb nach langer Krankheit. ** Lady {Minisa} aus dem Hause Whent - Hosters Gemahlin. Starb im Kindbett. *** {Catelyn} - seine älteste Tochter und Witwe von Lord {Eddard Stark}. *** {Lysa} - seine jüngste Tochter und Witwe von Lord {Jon Arryn}. Lady Regentin von Hohenehr, bis zu ihrer Ermordung durch Petyr Baelish. *** Lord Edmure Tully - sein Sohn und Erbe, Lord von Schnellwasser und Oberster Herr des Tridents. **** Lady Roslin - aus dem Hause Frey, Edmures Gemahlin. ***** Edmure Tullys Sohn - Edmures Sohn mit Roslin Frey. * Ser {Brynden Tully} - genannt "Schwarzfisch," Hosters jüngerer Bruder. Im Widerstand gegen die Lennister-Besatzung gefallen. Verbündete * Lord {Walder Frey} - genannt der "Späte Lord Frey", Lord vom Kreuzweg und Lord von Schnellwasser. Verräter und Organisator der Roten Hochzeit. * Lord Jonos Bracken - Lord von Steinheck. * Lord Jason Mallister - Lord von Seegart. * Lady Shella Whent - Lady von Harrenhal, möglicherweise verstorben. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Tully es:Casa Tully fr:Maison Tully it:Casa Tully ja:タリー家 lt:Tully giminė nl:Huis Tulling pl:Ród Tully pt-br:Casa Tully ro:Casa Tully ru:Талли uk:Таллі zh:徒利家族 Kategorie:Haus Tully